Canadian Chaos
by Suigi
Summary: A canadian champion (and his hyperactive sister) join the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and entirely screw everything up. pls R


Canadian Chaos

Hikari: Yay! I get to be in a story, I get to be in a story!

Gabe: Not until chapter 3.

Hikari: So?? I get to be in the story

Gabe: Sigh. -_-; . I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or all the characters, blah blah blah.

Yugi: And on to the show!!!

Hikari: You're a real dweeb, you know that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe didn't go to the Duelist Kingdom. He refused Pegasus's invitation out right! Citing a commitment to a job, Gabe asked someone else go in his stead. Of course, Gabe is the Canadian National Champion, so this sort of thing wasn't top priority, anyhoo.

This takes place after the Virtual Reality storyline, so Yugi is famous as heck for his win over Pegasus. He can't go anywhere without Joey and Tristan holding off girls and duelists with a big stick. One day after school, he stopped by the local Duel Monsters arena, hoping to get a few casual games in. What he found, though, wasn't what he expected.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi walks into the arena, a huge crowd blocking his view. _It's times like these I hate being short_, thought Yugi. He notices Joey standing close to the wall, and pushes towards him. "Hey Yug'!" Joey shouts. "This battle has got to be the greatest I've ever seen! Not counting yours, of course." Yugi looked at the two duelists, and immediately identified the one losing badly as Rex Raptor. The other duelist was obviously not from Japan. 

He was 6'2", black buzzcut, with a green t-shirt and blue jeans. He showed a grin so smug, Pegasus would've called him suspicious. The duel was going in favour of the tall one, 1850 to 1200. Rex began his turn, and shouted to his foe, "Hey, giraffe! Let's see you defeat this monster, the Two-Headed King Rex!" Rex played the beast, and it growled ferociously. The other duelist simply shrugged, and said "One thing's for sure, two heads are better than one. So, I'll play my favourite card, the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" A large red dragon appeared, nearly dwarfing the dino. "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, Double Lightning Breaker!" The large dragon opened both mouths, and yellow lightning spewed from its mouth. Rex watched his life points sink down to zilch. "AAARGH!!!!" Rex banged his fist on the console, nearly damaging it. The tall duelist got off the platform, was congratulated by a few people, then made his way to Yugi. "Yugi Moto, I presume? I'm Gabe Lerman, Canadian National Champ."

Yugi and Joey both were in awe at this. Here was a guy, who was good enough to blast Rex, yet wasn't at the Duelist Kingdom! Joey spoke first, "Hey uh, Gabe. If you're the Canadian Champ, how come you weren't at the-" "Duelist Kingdom? My deck was in the middle of a reconstruction, and I myself was in no shape to go. As you can see, it was worth it. I'm right now travelling around here, trying to have a few good games." Yugi began to like this guy. "Same here. Want to duel?" Gabe scratched the back of his head, and shrugged. "I guess."

The two took their positions, and Yugi goes Yami. "Let's have a good fight, ok?" Yami shouted. "You know it! I haven't lost in Japan yet, and I'm not going to now!" Yami led with the Dark Magician, and Gabe with the Kaiser Dragon, and a face-down card. "Why that monster? You're weaker than me! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" "Not so fast! I'm activating my trap, Reinforcements! It boosts my attack power by 500, enough to withstand and return your attack." Gabe's Kaiser Dragon roared, and a few soldiers appeared. Before the Dark Magician caught on, he was already in numerous pieces, thanks to Kaiser Blade Slash.

"Very good," said Yami, "but not good enough. I play Kuriboh, in defense mode." Laying the monster sideways, Yami also played a magic card. " I also play Multiply, which makes my one Kuriboh many." Gabe flinched. "Aw nuts! I heard about this. Now, I can't damage you, can I?" Yami nodded. "But then again, who said I needed to attack? I play Ookazi, which lowers your life points by 800. Yami then realized the trouble he's in, losing 1000 to 2000. "And I put my Kaiser Dragon in defense mode. Your go, Yami." Yami drew, noticing what he had in his hand. "I play the Black Lustre Ritual!" Gabe smacks his forehead again. "By sacrifing one Kuriboh, and the Gaia, the Fierce Knight I just played, I can summon the ultimate warrior!" The door on the field opened with a blast of light, revealing the legendary soldier. "Black Lustre Soldier, attack!" The Black Lustre Soldier sliced through Gabe's Kaiser easily. Gabe now was leading 1300 to 1000. Gabe looked uneasily through his hand. 

__

There's not one monster in my deck that can defeat that thing! I knew I should've gotten a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Gabe took a second look. _Wait a second! I have the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, my best monster! If I use the Pot of Greed, perhaps I can get a card that can help me!_ Gabe played the magic card, and drew two more cards. "Yes! I play the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, and the Dragon Treasure, which boosts my dragon by 500 attack points!" The large dragon was now guarding a large chest of treasure. "Attack!" Gabe shouted. The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon opened its mouth, and-

stopped dead in its tracks. "What de heck?" Gabe said to no one. "A simple trap card, called Reverse Trap. It turns all power gains into power drains. Which means, it's dragon hunting season." The Black Lustre Soldier leapt forward, ready to attack. "But before my attack, I play this." Yami layed down a trap card. "Aw, no! The Just Desserts!" Gabe was drained of 500 of his life points. Then, the BLS hacked the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon to bits. Yugi was at 1000, Gabe at a measly 100. "Ah well. I'm beat. That was one hell of a duel." Gabe conceded the match with a smile on his face.


End file.
